Ordinary Teen
by AceOfJoker
Summary: The Titans are forced into public schooling and have to deal with fitting in like ordinary teenagers. When suspicious characters show up at their high school will they ruin their chance of completing their education or can they be trusted? JinxRae later.
1. Chapter 1

Ordinary Teen - Chapter One.

A Teen Titans high school story.

Relationships:Will eventually lead to a RaeJinx relationship. If girls loving girls isn't your thing then don't read. May also have RobStar if it goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anything to do with it.

Summary: The Titans are forced to go to a public school and have to try and deal with fitting in like ordinary citizens. Well, worse... ordinary teens. Crime fighting is not totally thrown to the sidelines, but for the weekend, after homework is done. When suspicious characters make appearances at their high school will they ruin their chance of completing their education or can they be trusted? Are they up to something or can they be friends? Maybe they too are struggling to fit in with the teen world.

* * *

It felt like they had been sentenced to death. From the atmosphere in the room you'd think they had been. Even their fearless leader Robin had his head down and a look of defeat wiped across his face like mud.

"It could be worse." He tried to assure himself.

"How! Dude, you realise what it involves! Taking on Slade again would be better!" Beastboy cried dramatically.

"I'm sorry but it is a legal requirement for anyone under the age of 18 to have an education. And from the latest public review it shows that this is what they want to see. You may be Jump's heroes but you are also required to have schooling. I am only trying to advise the best things for you." Their lawyer advised backed up by a nodding truant officer.

"But did we not have 'the education' in the Tower?" Star questioned.

"We did Star, but the public doesn't want us being home schooled anymore. We have no choice."

"Dude. No way." Beastboy folded his arms on strike. "No way am I going. I quit all learning."

'We were doing fine.' Raven thought. "There has to be a mistake." Her emotionless voice croaked from the back of the room.

The lawyer leaned forward and placed his elbows on his messy desk. "It's no mistake. It's what they want and they are the ones paying taxes to keep you."

"Wouldn't it be a danger to the students if a villain attacked us while we were there? Not to mention damage costs... they could be out of school for a long time if they had to repair it." Robin suggested hopefully.

Now the truant officer joined in "Your crime fighting reasons are also being used as excuses for not doing work. Beastboy is failing, so is Starfire and Cyborg is only taking average when he could do better. You and Raven are the only ones keeping consistent good marks. Anyway, schools do have security. It's not like we keep students unprotected."

Glares were sent in Beastboys direction. "So we have to go through this because he can't keep up." Raven said bitterly.

"Hey, not my fault you're a brain!" Cyborg stepped in between them to break them up.

"You can't really blame Star can you? After all, she is new to this planet." Robin tried to reason.

"And maybe her going to a public school will help her integrate better into society. The matter is settled. This is not open to discussion young man. You have to go or the people of Jump City might just decide to find new people for that tower. Ones who are open to public schooling." The lawyer finished off the matter. "And if you ask me, it's a good idea. You may fight crime but you should act like normal people too. This will give you a more friendly and human appearance, even if you aren't exactly 'ordinary' people."

"Does this public schooling thing not sound like fun?" Star clapped her hands together cheerily trying to give hope to the rest of her team.

"School starts next week. I suggest you prepare for it soon."

There was a room-wide groan and they were slowly ushered out. They filed out of the dim building one by one and prepared to make their journey back to the T Tower in the growing darkness. They would be learning how hard it can be to be a normal citizen soon. What would be the hardest part would be learning to be an ordinary teenager.

* * *

Beta reader wanted. R&R, constructive criticism welcomed.

-'Jack' (AceofJoker)


	2. Chapter 2

Ordinary Teen - Chapter Two

Relationships:JinxRae eventually. Maybe RobStar. If girlXgirl offends you don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anything to do with it.

**Storm Front** - Thanks you for the review. I will try to keep Raven in character.

* * *

It was 9pm and all over the bay area of Jump City you could see the T Tower illuminating the night sky. Almost every Titan was in a last-minute hurry to get ready for their first day of school tomorrow. Raven was sat in front of the hugs windows of the Towers main room sipping on a fresh cup of herbal tea, watching the rainclouds roll in and pondering what things would be like once school started. Deciding that she should start getting ready she got up to go back to her room when she passed Cyborg on the Titans main computer, he had been the only one of them to get ready days in advance. He was busy downloading what looked to be every piece of music possible and cramming it into his hard drive.

"Helps to be prepaired" he chuckled to Raven with a grin on his face. She knew he was probably planing to listen to all that music during class and get his built-in recorder and computer memory to do all the work. He was lucky. She would have to take notes, but he was a nice guy, and he did use his spare time to make most of their gadgets for them so she didn't complain.

There was a strange feeling about the Tower like it was the night before a big trip or something. The anticipation was almost making Raven nervous. She knew going to a public school and being a super hero freak with powers wasn't going to go well. Two of the weren't even human. This was like a bad experiment and she didn't want to know what the results would be.

Going past Robins open door she could see he had been trying in vain to get his things together for the next day, but with Starfire floating in every 5 seconds and all the questions she had he already had his hands full. Poor wonder boy would probably have to pack her bag for her. Starfire was floating down well lit hall excitedly carrying large containers of mustard. Having his hands full was an understatement.

She got back to her room and had just gotten all her supplies laid out on her bed and ready for the mental checklist when she sensed Beastboy's presence at her door. He probably wanted to talk about earlier. It's not like a tower containing 5 teenage superheroes didn't argue all the time, about everything, but coming so close to death frequently had really taught them to mature and as a result the arguments never really lasted long. She opened the door just enough to look out of and managed to catch him of guard before he had even knocked. There was a small smile threatening to break her icy exterior at the small girlish squeal he had let out when she made him jump.

"Raven!" he half squealed again.

"What?" she said in her deadpan tone.

"Uhh, hey Rae... I uhh" he was struggling with his words and began rubbling the back of his neck. "I wanted to say sorry for earlier. The whole public school thing, I guess because its partly my fault."

'He feels guilty?' She thought as she felt a pang of sympathy arise from somewhere down in her soul. Seeing the boy who had grown to be like a younger brother to her feel so bad could affect her just enough to feel it and it didn't feel nice.

"Beastboy." she didn't let on she felt bad for taking it out on him. "It isn't just because you were failing. It didn't help our case, but it wasn't the reason. They would have made us go to it anyway."

"K, thanks Rae." He started walking off and mumbling but she could still tell there was something on his mind.

"Wait" she said and opened her door more for him to come in. There was surprise on his face at the sudden openness, he had rarely ever seen past her door frame.

He wandered in nervously and was in awe at the Gothic design of the place.

"What's troubling you."

He didn't seem like he wanted to talk about it so she pushed further.

"Me and Robin are always here when you need to talk. Your whole team is. We are your friends too and we do get concerned about you. If there is things on your mind it is always best to say about them."

"I don't want to go."

"We all have to. We aren't given a choice. Things will be fine there."

"Well you aren't a green freak." He pouted and began sulking.

"Beastboy, we are all different to the normal people that go there but we will have to deal. All of us will find problems with fitting in but... it could be worse. We could have to do it by ourselves. At least we have our team for support." She walked over to the boy and placed an awkward hand on his shoulder in some effort of providing reassurance. "We call all get through it. And also, you may be green but Starfire is alien and I'm half demon. People usually don't react well to that either."

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Thanks Rae," he smiled. He felt better already. "Pretty wicked room you got here! I mean not my type of thing but you could put a wide screen TV over there..." she could see the ideas formulating in his head, best to get him out soon. "...to play super exploding monkey race..."

"Out." She said and directed him out of the dark room.

He turned around still trying to reason with her to play one of his latest crazy video games and she slammed the door with a smirk.

She could hear faintly behind the door "thanks Rae..." before the now happy boy disappeared down the hall in search of his Xbox.

'Maybe... maybe things aren't so bad.' There was a small shard of hope inside her. Maybe she could fit in. At least she would have her friends to support her.

--Across town.

Jinx scrambled through her apartment door soaked and tired. School was going to be hell. She had managed to get hold of a few supplies as well as some instant noodles for her growling stomach. If the homework didn't kill her, hunger would.

With the help of the police she was starting over again. Struggling, but trying. They had managed to clean up her name and get her into a school. Hopefully if she passed her classes and graduated with some form of qualification she would be able to get a good job. She wouldn't have to struggle to feed herself and keep a roof over her head.

After half cooking her food and stuffing her face with them she crashed onto her bed she passed out from tiredness. Things could wait. She felt so alone in the world and there was going to be no one to help her on her path back to being clean. Criminal life seemed like the easy way for people like her. When you aren't accepted in society it is a lot harder to be a 'good' person because people don't treat you like you can be one. She had friends back when she was a thief, friends because they were all unusual and all criminals. They had something in common. Although she could trust any of them she still had people there for her if she needed it - people that understood why the world hurt her. Now she had no one. The point she needed it the most, she had no one.

Her mind began to get fuzzy as she drifted off to sleep wondering if she could make the change for good or if she'd turn back to her criminal ways.

* * *

**Jack: **Beta reader wanted. Anyone up for it will get virtual cookies. Or bubblewrap. You decide. The most checking my story has had is the failed attempts by myself so I apologise for any mistakes. My pet spider Boris (Boris.K)also offered to help but he isn't as helpful as he would like to be.

**Boris K:**-squeak-

**Jack:** Anyway, thanks for reading. R&R for more. Constructive criticism welcomed.

-Jack (AceofJoker)


	3. Chapter 3

Ordinary Teen - Chapter Three

Relationships: JinxRae eventually. Maybe RobStar. If girlXgirl offends you don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anything to do with it.

I have been working on this chapter less than I originally wanted to. Busy day today, I was planning to get it finished and posted early but ended up doing a little traveling so it is posted later than intended.

Thanks to: **ranko lina Inverse**, **Fears Unspoken**, **ianob**, **Spikesagitta** and **chibichoco** for their reviews. They are always appreciated and good for motivation.

* * *

The morning didn't go how it usually went for the Titans. There were no late-risers or arguing over the continuous meat vs. tofu debate. There was just an uneasy rushed feeling and a slight panic to get things done.

Beastboy was frantically running around with an empty backpack (turns out finding the Xbox yesterday when he was supposed to be packing wasn't such a good thing after all). Starfire was too excited to do anything other than fly around the room excitedly and babble on at a hundred words a minute. Robin had been providing breakfast bars and juice boxes for the troops and checking that they had money for lunch. Sometimes he could almost obsessively feel the need to control the situation, in which case, today really wasn't his day. Everything being out of hand, Cyborg had disappeared from the ensuing chaos earlier to love his 'baby', the T car and a certain little Silkie who had previously been snoozing on the sofa was now making for the food Robin had just packed, checked, then double checked was right.

Raven stood there watching the havoc and feeling slightly amused at her teams antics. Sighing to herself mentally as they all began their decent to the garage she knew, it was going to be a long day...

The drive to the school was silent. It was like someone had been throwing rocks all morning to make them realise and one had finally struck them in the head with the message of where they were going.

The day passed by in a confusing blur of showing up in the wrong classroom and getting lost. The team met up at lunchtime to check they were all still doing ok.

Robin had been inducted into the group of brain dead preppies, Starfire was making good friends with the exchange students, Cyborg was doing well with the jocks and Beastboy had found a group of guys his age who seemed a bit dorky (so many video games and babe magazines to share, so little time). The only one who hadn't managed to make friends so far was Raven. Social situations were never her thing on account of the fact she hardly felt any emotion. At all. And the times when she did... the people around her didn't last long.

It was the 2nd to last class of the day when Raven finally made a connection. It was English class and they had an arrogant and stupid sub teaching them. He had been lecturing the girl that was sat in the seat in front of her and then got annoyed when she didn't respond in a way he wanted. The girl literally sat there and made him seem as stupid as he really was acting in a few short replies until he finally gave up. He could pick on some other poor student some when else right?

"Sorry for that rude interruption class" he stuck his nose up at the girl and strutted back to his desk. "Anyway, on with our curriculum. There are many techniques to create atmosphere..." he trailed off.

The girl muttered under her breath "you're an idiot" and Raven couldn't help smirking. It was... cute and slightly rebellious.

He must have heard "what was that young lady?"

"Nothing. I was just asking what idioms are" she said back in her best mocking-politeness voice.

"Wrong topic. Just take notes. There is no need to ask questions at the moment." The teacher leaned back onto his desk with a smug look to continue talking but he somehow managed to knock the glass of water on there all over his papers and briefcase. Bad luck that was. It seemed strangely coincidental but Raven thought nothing of it. The girl in front snickered at the mans misfortune and Raven had to agree, he did deserve it. The girl caught on to the person being amused in the seat behind her and began scribbling a note.

--

_Hey_

_Want to be friends?_

_J_

--

As she turned around and passed her the note she could see a flicker of shock and ...was that panic in her eyes? As soon as Raven had seem it there it was gone and the girl just smiled and turned around. She read the note and was glad for some simple forwardness from someone in that school. Teens have a tendency to over complicate and it annoyed her.

She wrote a note back.

--

_Was that reaction because you just realised I'm a Titan? The creepy goth one people aren't as fond of. Usually gets me a reaction. Exactly like what you just did... if you're offer still stands then yes, I'd love to be your friend. If not then don't then worry I won't hunt you down for taking it back. Can't blame you._

_Promise X_

_Raven_

--

She finished off her swirly writing and passed it forward. The girl read it and didn't look back but when the sub had his back turned she did a thumbs up sign. Great.

_'Wicked'_ Jinx though. _'Friend on my first day. We have similar taste too... that's good.'_ However the nagging feeling still remained - she had just made friends with a Titan. One who wouldn't trust someone they knew has been a criminal like she has. She tried shrugging it off and taking it as it comes _'I'll deal with it when it comes around to her getting to know me, until then I'm just gonna bask in the glow of out little friendship. It should be fun.'_ When the bell finally rang she exited the room with her trademark Cheshire Cat grin. She could do this. Somehow she would pull this off. Being friends was going to be tricky but it was almost like she had nothing left to loose.

Raven felt a strange warm glow inside herself. She felt happy. The note and thumbs up from the girl had made her feel good. Really good. She had found a friend... a friend who made her feel special. She wasn't alone in the world anymore.

--Next day

The day was dawning and Raven was up early meditating on the roof of the Tower. She had been mulling over this new friend who she hardly knew. Who made her feel unbelievably happy until it made it hard to keep her emotions in check. It was then she decided, if this friendship turned out to be a good one, worth it, she could make a very drastic change to her life. With her father Trigon gone the possibility of having such a good thing within her grasp she felt open to the once daunting change that she could make to herself. Time would tell.

* * *

**Jack**: Well how do you think that went Boris?

**Boris**:-twitches 7th leg-

**Jack:** Oh. Ok. I appreciate you insight, maybe that will happen next chapter. Hope you readers enjoyed! Don't forget, beta reader still wanted and R&R for more.

-Jack (AceOfJoker)


	4. Chapter 4

Ordinary Teen - Chapter

Relationships: JinxRae eventually. Maybe RobStar. If girlXgirl offends you don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anything to do with it.

Thanks to my reviewers.

**Spikesagitta**: Good point. I seem to be missing the part where it explains why Raven doesn't recognise her but I will add it this chapter. They have fought before when Jinx was still in the HIVE but the reason why she didn't know it was Jinx was (as I mentioned before that Jinx had help going clean from the police) was because she has dyed her hair and worn contacts so people don't realise who she is and freak out. Thanks for your comment, it is always helpful to be shown the parts my mind misses in it's sleepless state.

* * *

Jinx got home and dropped her books on her bed. She began shaking. The homework could wait, everything could. She had just talked with a Titan and escaped without any violence. Adrenaline was high. Raven didn't even recognise her! This was great. This meant she'd have no problems with people recognising and flipping out at her. Her own personal enemy didn't get it was her. Well... not enemy... they had always been the ones that paired off when it came time to fight. Maybe it was because she felt the rush greater when taking on someone so stoic? She felt good when she could influence the dark hero to feel with her little toying attacks and taunts... to be passionate about something like Jinx could be. Maybe it's because she felt Raven and her were very alike. They were both judged and seeked the shadows of life for comfort. But Jinx followed her impulses, sought the excitement. Raven had joined the good side and prevailed in her struggle, unlike Jinx who had been trampled underfoot to be some scum of the city. She wanted Raven feeling it too. She wanted Raven to be her friend. She wanted Raven to be her friend... she wanted Raven. She realised she was attracted to her ever since she met her, but now she would be getting close and like every other want before that she would take it. She would play with it until it was within grasp and snatch it and contain it. Raven would be hers. She would make Raven feel and follow the passion like she does. Jinx would be her passion and Raven would go after her like an addict after it's craved substance.

She knew of one way, other than criminal activity, to get rid of her excess energy. Plugging in the CD player and cranking a dance tune as high as it would go she then began dancing around her apartment like a hyper kid who just had a whole bag of sugar mixed in an energy drink. She could do nothing other than bounce around and think of how good it would feel to make Raven hers. Near the end of the 4th song the graceful Jinx managed to trip over the duffel bag containing her clothes and land face-first on the bathroom floor.

After the laughing fit ensued and lasted longer than it probably should have for a 'sane' person ended she got up and brushed herself off. That was when she saw herself in the mirror. The person in the mirror looked nothing like the Jinx she knew.

Her cheeks were hollow from continued hunger. Her new dark brown eyes didn't sparkle with excitement like her own pink ones had, they showed her pain. How she had suffered the past few months. Her eyes shimmered and tears started to run away from her overwhelming sudden sadness. They pulled the thick eyeliner with them as they made tracks down her cheeks. Tear pollutants where what they were, she wiped them away. She felt bad for the life she'd left behind. Her black hair was pulled gently out of the spiky pigtails she had it in and she stripped and got in the shower.

This new person she was lead her far into the exclusion and loneliness that the world was known for. Going good wasn't such an easy choice as people made it out to be.

As she finished up her well needed shower she tried to make herself smile as she thought about Raven. She had wanted to get to know the girl a long time, she had made Jinx curious, and new she had been granted a chance. There was a reason to think things could be good with life.

'Maybe this thing with Raven... maybe Raven will understand. Maybe she knows how it feels when this stupid world rejects you for who you are. Silly outcast I am' she smiled thinking to herself. 'She will see I am a good person. I know I can be but people never give me a stinking chance in hell! If she got to know me we could be friends... someone who is there for me again. Plus she is hot... I think I like her.' she giggled to herself laying down on her bed. 'I wonder if...' she stayed there thinking and dreaming most of the night with dirty thoughts flying through her mind as she tried to get some homework done.

--Next day.

The next day at lunch time Raven was sat under a tree on the grass outside. Jinx had seen her go there and finally stirred up enough courage to walk up to her.

"Hey" Jinx said with a grin as she plonked herself next to Raven.

Jinx offered her hand "I'm Ella. We talked the other day..." Raven stared at her hand. "Right. Stupid..." Jinx took her hand back feeling stupid. 'Dork! Why shake her hand! Idiot! What the hell are you doing stupid!'

Raven calmly reached to Jinx's side and took her hand and brought it close to her face. "It's interesting."

After a few minutes Raven looked at her and then away. They sat in silence.

When Raven finally turned back to face Jinx she could see a slight hint of embarrassment in her face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be weird. It's nice to meet you again... Ella?" Jinx nodded feeling a little guilty. "Your past is interesting."

"You could get that from them lines on my palm?"

"Yeah." Raven said taking a sip from a thermos of something.

"Cool." This got Jinx's interest. "Like what exactly?"

"When you were 2 a big change happened to your life, disrupting it. At the age of 6 you moved. It made you feel bad."

Jinx was stunned momentarily. Raven was talented. "Wicked. You're all into telling the future and the supernatural stuff aren't you. Teach me?" She beamed another smile as she saw a small one form on Ravens face and she gave her own had to Jinx and began to show her the basics. Their friendship had started.

"Ok. I will. I know this stuff because I was taught in my homeland growing up. Azerath... And magic is also a personal interest. I'm good with knowing the past and future and am naturally empathic." Raven paused feeling slightly daunted by the subject being discussed with a normal person. "You already must know about my other powers."

"Yeah, I've seen you in action on the news."

Raven searched for some sign of discomfort in her new best friends emotions but couldn't find any. They seemed to bring comfort to the black haired girl. 'You feel out of place too don't you?' Ravens thoughts echoed in her mind. It made her stomach leap backwards. Someone felt like she did...

"You kick butt. You were always my favourite Titan." Jinx cheered her on and it made Ravens stomach even weirder. She couldn't help smiling. This girl made her feel so good.

"This line here..." Raven pointed and explained as Jinx nodded being very interested.

When school finally came to a close they had made agreements to meet outside of it that evening. They had arranged it through one of the many many notes that had been passed during the classes they had together, along with many doodles they had drawn about their ridiculous sub and some of the most stuck up preppies that had glared at them when they had entered the room together. What freaks aren't allowed to make friends with other freaks? The sun set on that day with a good feeling on both of them.

--That evening.

"Are you sure we should be here?" Raven questioned. It was dark and although she could take care of herself she wasn't exactly sure about Jinx's idea of being in the cemetery during closed hours.

"Why not? No body else is using it."

"That's because it's closed and we are trespassing."

Jinx just grinned. "Well you said it had to be quiet didn't you. Who's quieter than the dead?" She slapped Raven on the back of the head and bolted for the perfect meeting place on the other side of the graveyard. Making her way, leaping over tombstones and not even looking back to yell "You're it Rae! Come get me!"

Tonight would be fun for both of them.

* * *

Had to force myself to make it up to at least 2000 words this time. I think I died around 3/4 of the way there.

Boris would love to leave a message but he's hanging from my ceiling. He's been a real spaz lately. I think he thinks he is the next Jinx or something. Doesn't seem to understand 'you are a spider' but he has dreams so I won't stop him. Brave little thing.

Beta still wanted. My apologies for any mistakes made. Let me know if anyone seemed out of character either - did Raven smile a bit too much?

Anyway, R&R, let me know what you think.

-Jack


	5. Chapter 5

Ordinary Teen - Chapter 5

Relationships: JinxRae eventually. Maybe RobStar. If girlXgirl offends you don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anything to do with it.

**Svergon**: Thanks for your review, I will take your advice into consideration.

**Fears Unspoke****n**: There is a lot Jinx will be finding out soon...

Also thanks to **chibichoco**, **ranko lina Inverse** and **Spikesagitta**

* * *

They sat there in the cemetery and Jinx silently blinked one eye open. She watched the calmness of her new best friend and long time crush. The wind blew her hair gently and she looked beautiful as she sat in front of her. It made Jinx all mushy inside when she looked at her and in her mind going mushy wasn't acceptable so she had to fix it. She got a small twig at her side and began lightly poking Raven in the face with it. Waiting for a reaction.

"Ella, you're supposed to be meditating." Raven said opening her eyes. Her emotionless face gave away nothing. Raven always sucked if you were looking for a reaction.

"I had things distracting me... and it's been a whole 3 hours..."

"It's been 20 minutes."

"Same thing. Eat the twig."

"I'm not eating the twig." Raven said swiping it across to next above ground grave like the one they were sat on. She could see continuing this would get nowhere but surprisingly that fact didn't annoy her like it might have if she had been trying to meditate with anyone else. Jinx was so hyper most of the time, it was a wonder she didn't jump out her seat continuously during class.

"So, you how come you have your cool powers?" Jinx asked.

Raven didn't feel like discussing the topic. With her father gone she didn't want to think about it anymore but it would be better to get it out of the way now then later.

"I'm half demon. My father was Trigon, a horrible monstrous being with almost unlimited power. On my last birthday he tried to destroy the city... the world... through me... as his daughter I was born to be his portal to this universe. He tried to come here and destroy everything which also would have killed me, had he succeeded. Luckily I had my friends supporting me even when I didn't deserve it. I owe them my life."

She looked at Jinx to see eyes that showed the mind to be far away in deep contemplation. Jinx remembered that time all right, she had a struggle to survive against her fathers evil army. She had always wondered how the Titans had defeated him.

"I'm glad you didn't die Rae." Was all Jinx said after a few minutes of silence.

The atmosphere felt tense so Jinx decided it would be best to lighten it a bit.

She got up and disappeared into one of the mausoleums and came back with a plastic carrier bag full of junk food and drinks.

"When did you put that there?"

"Ages ago. It was one of the places I would stay and was safe enough to hide things in."

"You've slept in there?"

"Yeah."

"And your parents didn't mind you being here?"

Jinx looked into the distance and Raven could see tears forming. "Sorry. Long gone. Only one I do things for now is me. Only one I have left."

"You're by yourself. Tell me about what happened."

"Not much to tell." Raven knew she was lying. The feeling she were getting from Jinx were confusing, like Jinx was all torn up inside. Jinx turned away and Raven could see a minor shake move through her body. She was crying.

"Tell me what happened. Please."

Jinx shook her head, unable to speak. She obviously didn't want to talk about it but Raven still wanted to do something to show the poor thief she cared. She edged closed. Jinx leaped up and tried to make an exit but Raven used her powers and caught her arm as she moved to stand behind her. Jinx swung around and bumped into Raven, leaving them staring at each other face to face. The world stopped spinning for a minute and Jinx and Raven locked eyes. Jinx lowered her head so Raven wouldn't see a few tears escape. Raven had no idea what to do.

She knew the best thing would be to comfort her so she slowly placed an arm around her. Jinx moved in closer and began shaking silently, trying to hold the tears back as much as she could. Raven could feel she was trying to be strong, she didn't want to be seen as weak in front of Raven for crying. She had done ok taking care of herself but being so hurt for so long weakens a person.

'Poor Jinx. I had no idea. She always seemed so silly... always with that stupidly cute grin.' Raven thought to herself as she sighed mentally.

She softly stroked her hair. The ex-thief rested her head on Ravens shoulder and stared away at the hazy night sky with glassy eyes.

"It's ok Ella. Talk about it some when else."

* * *

Had to get this mini chapter done before homework gets too much, apologies about short length. Want to let people know my next update will probably take longer to be posted, school is back on but I will try to write soon. Will be a longer chapter next time too.

R&R is good. Also there might be a few spelling mistakes made because I still don't have any beta.

Well done to any people that have caught on to my not-so-sneaky plan. Yet there are still a few more surprises to come...

Who knows what will happen besides the almighty Boris.K and myself! -dramatic exit-

-Jack (AceOfJoker)


End file.
